


The Order

by spyoflove



Category: A Knight's Devotion, Otome, voltage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyoflove/pseuds/spyoflove
Summary: Romantic interlude, one-shot





	The Order

Gaia’s bronze green eyes widened over his flushed cheeks as the words you had uttered sunk in to his consciousness. That he would receive such an order from you, his beloved princess! To be sure, there wasn’t anything he would not do for you; you only had to suggest it in that seductively sweet manner you had, and he would be willing to yield happily. But that you would resort to commanding him to do something that was in direct violation of his honor, a virtue which as Knight Commander he held in the utmost reverence? Beads of sweat began to trickle down his already heated face, and he shook his head in an effort to unscramble the thoughts that swirled around his dumbstruck mind like so much dust after an earthquake.

“B-but, princess!” he hissed through clenched teeth, “This is an abuse of power!”

Lying in his arms, you could see his inner turmoil spread across his striking, much too honest face that never could hide a secret from you. The battle raging in his heart between his duty to obey you and his strict moral code was at a virtual stalemate, each side just as strong as the other. Only one thing could change the tide of this conflict – and you were willing to do whatever it took to turn it in your favor.

Taking matters into your own hands, you reached down to stroke his massive length through his trousers, hardened from the kisses you had shared earlier. Its throbbing heat caused you to hitch your breath, but you steeled your resolve for your own desire that had been building for months. If he knew that the torture your fingertips inflicted on him as they circled the head of his member was also being perpetrated against yourself, there was no doubt you’d lose this argument. But you were determined to win, at all costs.

“Gaia,” you purred, pushing your breasts against his stonewall of a chest that had protected you from countless enemies, as well as his own self, “would you truly defy a direct order from me?”

He shut his eyes and turned his head into the pillow, a poor attempt to escape the bewitching spell your own gleaming orbs cast over him. “You know how I feel about this,” his strangled voice croaked between ragged gasps of pleasure as your hands alternated between squeezing and stroking his ever growing cock, “I wish to wait until we are married…”

“And when will that be?” you murmured, leaning up to plant a heated kiss on the vee of his chest that was exposed underneath his loosely laced black shirt. “My father has made it plain our marriage is not a priority to him. If we leave it up to his leisure it may yet be another year.”

It was true. After decades of being apart from you, King Ando had been ecstatic to have you living with him again as Princess of Rapier. Though he had no objection to your eventual nuptials to Gaia, his most trusted knight, he was not at all ready to give you up again so soon. But each month he pushed the date of your wedding further away to spend more time with you, he also delayed the time you would become one physically with your lover. Gaia insisted on not consummating anything until you were properly married, “a decency due to the Princess of our most honored country.” It was this sense of duty that attracted you to your fiancé; but it also sent your body into a frenzy of need that could no longer be ignored.

His normally steady voice was as taut as a violin string as he reached down to still your hands with a grip that was half-hearted at best. “My obligation is to protect your virtue,” he implored.

You took hold of his hand and pulled it up to your mouth to slowly suck on his fingers, one by one. “But my virtue is also yours for the taking,” you breathed between nibbles. “Whether it is now, or when we are married, what is the difference? Our hearts and bodies already belong to one another and always will.” 

“P-princess…I beg of you…” he stammered, his inner soldiers weakening against the sensual onslaught you mercilessly ravaged towards them.

“And if you are worried about me getting with child, I will take full responsibility should it happen,” you murmured, thrusting his hand into your cleavage.

At your words his eyes shot open and glinted at you like the sharpened edge of a sword. His mouth opened as if to say something, but no words came – only a guttural moan. 

Your victory was complete.

Reaching up, you cradled his face in your hands to pull it down towards your own for the eviscerating kiss that was your final deadly blow. Your tongue pushed into his mouth, searching and destroying, leaving only want and desire in your wake.

With a gasp you broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes that were dilated with hunger.

“Gaia – I order you. Take me.”

And then you saw it, the transformation you had witnessed him undergo through innumerable battles. His muscles tensed, his jaw set and his eyes blackened as he shifted from controlled knight commander to ruthless warrior. You had unleashed his wild beast from within, and it was coming – for you.

“As…you…wish,” his voice rumbled in his chest like impending thunder as his hands easily tore the top of your dress away from your breasts. Greedily, his lips sucked the tender flesh beneath your collarbone, and you winced slightly at the stinging pain of the blooming, blushing marks he branded along your skin. Eager to trace the contours of his bare chest, you impatiently tugged at his shirt, only to have your wrists caught and pushed over your head by one of his large hands.

“No,” he growled, using his free hand to tease a nipple into a hardened peak. “I will obey your order. But it will be on my terms.”

Taken aback by the force of his words, you gulped and nodded your assent. You had goaded him almost to the breaking point, and you had no intention of pushing your luck any further.

It took him mere seconds to divest you of the rest of your dress, leaving you lying completely naked underneath him in your bed. But infuriatingly, he remained clothed, refusing to allow you even the earliest of glimpses of his muscled body. It was his way of asserting his defiance against your order until the very end. But you didn’t care, because you knew it would not be much longer until he gave in.

He lowered himself onto your body, pressing his hips against your own until you felt his hardened bulge push against your heated core. You gasped as you felt his hips begin to grind into yours, his stiffened member rubbing against your exposed clit that creamed against the rough fabric of his trousers. Leaning down, his tongue began its ministrations over your breasts, teasing, taunting and tormenting your nipples in an intricate pattern that sent jolts of pleasure straight to your aching sex. You felt a starburst begin to grow in your belly, and you clutched the sheets above your head at what you knew would be your first release.

Then he stopped.

A moan of frustration escaped your lips, followed instantly by one of want as you watched him pull his shirt over his head, exposing his immense chest that glistened with sweat from his exertion. His pants were not long after, and your glimpse of his substantial need sent your heart pounding. Though you had felt it through his clothing, seeing it was something entirely different, and you were awestruck at the sheer size of every part of this hunk of man flesh you called your fiancé.

“I will ask you one last time,” he murmured, grasping his reddened length in his hands. “Is this really what you want?”

“More than anything,” you whispered.

“Then your wish is my command,” he rasped, spreading your legs wide to place himself between them.

You felt the entire heated length of him slide against your dripping core, but instead of entering you, he simply let it float in the wetness, unmoving. You bucked your hips against him, trying to entice him into your body, but he refused to yield, holding his member still against your throbbing sex while capturing your mouth with his to stifle the moan of protest that escaped your lips.

You clutched at his back, wrapped your legs around him, sucked insistently on his tongue, used every trick of the book to force his entry into your body. Yet, while his beast was unleashed, the commander held reign, moving his hips only to tease the bulbous head of his hardness against your sensitive nub, then down towards your aching opening then back up again, over and over again until you felt your climax approach.

“Gaia,” you whimpered, angry that he would not fill the emptiness inside, “I’m coming…”

You cried first in pleasure as your body released, then in surprise as he entered you the moment you hit your climax, holding himself steadily in place and gently sucking a nipple as your inner muscles clenched his member over and over again. 

Pinned underneath his weight, you lay there panting, your chest rising and falling in rhythm against his own. You looked up into his face that was strained in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Rivulets of sweat dripped down his face, and his eyes shone with passion. “I want to be gentle,” he whispered, slowly beginning to thrust inside your slick channel, “but you drive me past reason.”

All sensation was focused on your inner walls that were stretched and filled by his massive hardness that explored your depths further and further with every thrust. Each motion sent him deeper and deeper, and your legs trembled from the intensity of being opened so fully. Your head fell back against the pillow, and your eyelids fluttered closed as you surrendered to the pleasure you had awaited for so long, the reality of which was more than you had ever dreamed.

As he thrust, Gaia hooked his arm underneath one of your legs and lifted it, taking the strain off you as well as easing his passage. The change in position caused every thrust to stroke against your quivering clit, fueling the flames of your ebbing desire back into an inferno. The heat in your core rose again, and his rocking intensified to meet your mounting cries.

“Princess,” he suddenly groaned, his member tensing and pulsing inside you, “I cannot hold back…”

The sensual rumble of his voice sent you over the edge. With one last, shuddering sob, you shattered again into a million pieces, Gaia’s release immediately behind, his hot seed shooting deep within your body.

Wary of crushing you, Gaia carefully collapsed at your side in exhaustion before pulling you into his arms. The wild ardor that had been in his eyes was now replaced with love and concern as he worriedly studied your face. “Did I…hurt you?” he faltered.

“Not at all,” you reassured him, your body humming resplendently in afterglow. “You were wonderful.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness.” A pink tinge spread over his cheeks as he crushed you to his chest. “I know I’m…big. I was so afraid of hurting you. That was part of why I wanted to wait.”

“Really?” Remorse and embarrassment began to wash over you now that your desire was satiated, and you realized how unfair you had been towards his feelings. “I’m sorry, Gaia. I really shouldn’t have ordered you like that. I’m so ashamed at my selfish behavior.”

He raised an eyebrow at you. “You’re ashamed now? Heh.” A rare chuckle rumbled through his chest that shook in mirth. “Princess, you never cease to amaze me!”

You scrunched your forehead in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I let you win,” he smiled.

You blinked in surprise. “Let me win?? But I ordered you to do it!”

“And I would have immensely enjoyed hearing the reason you would give to the guards as to why I, the Knight Commander, was being sent to the dungeon had I refused,” he teased gently.

True, you hadn’t thought that far ahead when you made your demand, and the thought of trying to explain your charges against Gaia to the other knights sent a rush of heat to your cheeks. “Then why did you give in?” you asked, perplexed at his reasoning.

The smile faded from his face, and while his look was serious, it held no anger, only affection. “It was when you talked about getting with child. The thought of us having a family…I realized I no longer wished to wait for that life with you.”

“Oh, Gaia…”

“Although,” the droll smile returned to his face, “if there is a child quickening in your belly at this moment, I will hold you to your word to explain it to the King yourself. I do not wish to take part in that conversation!”

“I will not go back on my word!” you declared with conviction.

“And I will not go back on my promise to love and protect you for the rest of my life,” Gaia said in all seriousness. “I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too,” you smiled, tipping your face upwards to receive his kiss full of hope and promise.

—————————————————————————-

Contrary to his word, however, Gaia did attempt to take full responsibility three months later when you found yourselves explaining your pregnancy to your father. You had tried to bear the entire blame, but your fiancé refused, not wanting the stress of the situation to adversely affect the health of you or the baby. While the King stared at you in astonishment from his throne, Gaia clasped your hand and held his ground, ready to withstand the inevitable tirade His Royal Highness would send your way. As if that weren’t bad enough, Richard stood next to your father, shaking his head in exasperation and muttering about where he went wrong in your princess training.

“Commander Gaia.” The King stood up and walked over to your fiancé, his face serious. “Am I to understand I am going to be a grandfather?”

Gaia stood to his full height. “Yes, Your Highness.”

King Ando reached out and slapped Gaia on the back as a smile broke out across his face. “Why this is splendid! Commander, I didn’t think you had it in you! Good show, son, good show! Richard!” your father turned to your stunned butler who was frozen in place, “Did you hear that? I’m going to be a grandfather!”

“B-but Your Highness…” Richard sputtered, at a complete loss at the King’s reaction.

The King quickly enveloped you in his arms. “Oh my dearest daughter, how I wish your mother was here to share this day with us!”

“You’re not angry, father?” 

“What? Of course not! Imagine, now I can be there for each and every step of your child’s life! Everything I missed out on with you, I will be able to experience with your child! Oh what a happy day! Richard! We must immediately begin planning the nursery!” 

The shock wearing off, Richard finally found his words. “To be sure Your Majesty, but, wouldn’t it be more appropriate to plan their wedding first?”

“Hmm?” The King waved Richard off. “Yes, yes, of course, I’ll leave all that in your capable hands. Come now, off to more important matters. Let’s go look for an appropriate room in the castle now. I am thinking perhaps on the north side where there is lots of sunlight.” And with that, the King pulled your stunned butler out of the throne room by his arm.

You turned to Gaia and gave a sigh of relief. “Well, that went better than expected!”

“Yes,” he nodded, staring dumbstruck after your father and Richard following this sudden turn of events. 

Pulling him into a happy embrace, you looked up into his calm green eyes. “And we can get married now!”

“Yes,” he said again, simply. Your fiancé always was a man of few words.

You peered up into his stoic face. “Gaia! I thought you’d be more excited for our wedding!”

“Perhaps most of my excitement wore off after we made this,” he said, his large hands tenderly rubbing your slightly swollen belly.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Only that on the fateful day you threatened to jail me if I didn’t ravish you, I realized that the wedding ceremony was immaterial.” He leaned down and planted a light kiss on your lips. “Because from the moment I met you, my heart had been wedded instantly, irrevocably to yours.”

“Oh, Gaia,” you smiled, tears coming to your eyes more freely now that hormones were surging through your body.

“But don’t think for a moment I’m not marrying you,” he teased. “Perhaps you’ll be less inclined to order around your husband than a mere Knight Commander.”

“Keep dreaming,” you grinned, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on my tumblr blog under the same user name. You are welcome to follow me there as well!


End file.
